My Stay in Namimori
by KCTheMofo
Summary: What will happen in this whirl-wind adventure when a journalist from America goes to stay with the Sawada family for a year? Will she make new friends? Love interests? Some awkward situations? Why am I asking you so many questions! Stay tuned to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Whoa! I haven't posted a new story in foreverrrr. I'm so lazy :D**

**Well, I really don't know what else to say, so...R&R!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

**About seven months ago, I, KC Letto, was given an assignment by my chief commander, *ahem* my **_**boss**_**, to record and document the daily lives of people from Japan. Being the totally rockin' journalist I am, I humbly accepted this challenge. The only problem is-**

**I HAVE TO LIVE WITH STRANGERS!**

** Not only are they strangers, but they're also Japanese! I'M HORRIBLE AT LEARNING A NEW LANGUAGE! So, all those months I had to get ready for the move- learning about my host family, researching weather in Japan, taking tons of notes about my mission, driving my dog and gold fish to my mom's house, hiring a house sitter, packing virtually anything and everything I could, and buying new clothes…- I was cramming in Japanese lessons all on top of everything.**

** I was really hoping their lives weren't too stressful, because I just couldn't take it.**

**OBJECTIVE!**

**Land safely in Japan.**

**Find this place called Namimori.**

**Locate the Sawada residence.**

**Meet my host family for the first time.**

**Try not to screw things up and end up offending them in any sort of way**

I stood at the door of the Sawada residence, my bags in my hands and sitting at my feet. I stared at the door for some time now, my game face on and everything. You could totally tell that I was giving myself a little pep talk before I rang the doorbell.

And when I did, I was greeted by an older woman, whom I assumed was the wife and mother of the house. I returned to her a friendly smile and my usual simple and timid "hello". Except this time it was my not so usual simple and timid "konnichiwa".

"Hello! It's so very nice to finally have you here!" She bowed to me, and I mirrored her. "I am Nana Sawada, and you are…KC…"

"Letto," I informed her with a smile. "KC Letto. And it's a pleasure to finally meet you too!"

She looked down at all of my bags and gasped. "Oh! You're bags, how rude of me. Let me help you."

"Oh, no, that's not necessary, I got it-" I started to protest but then she turned back inside the house and shouted.

"Tsu-kun! Get down here and help our guest with her bags!" She turned back to me and smiled again. "He'll be right down."

I faked a smile. "Oh, thanks…" Why did I actually think _she_ was going to be the one that would help me?

My attention turned to the sound of footsteps running down the stairs, several pairs of footsteps, actually. And a mix of teenage boy voices along with them.

"Tsu-kun, do you think your friends could come back a little later once our guest has gotten the time to settle in?" Mrs. Sawada told her son.

"Uh, mm, yeah. Hey, can you guys come over later? We'll discuss things then." The spiky haired brunette boy told his gaggle of delinquent looking pals.

"'Kay, Tsuna! I need to go to the batting cages anyway. See you guys later!" The tall happy-go-lucky looking one with short, dark hair said and squeezed past me with an "excuse me, miss" and a friendly smile.

I gave an acknowledging smile back, but then quickly dropped it once he was passed me.

"But- but Juudaime! We need to discuss this now! As your right hand man, I-" The silver haired bad boy grabbed "Tsu-kun" by his shoulders and looked at him with desperation in his eyes.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Just calm down, I'm sure it won't take long for our guest to settle in. I'll call you soon enough." The brunette reassured the silverette.

"Mr. Bad-Boy", as I named him in my head, just looked at the other boy for a moment, but then nodded with solemn green eyes and turned and walked passed me, not acknowledging me at all.

Then finally the rough and tough looking jock gave a fist bump to the Sawada boy as a farewell. "See ya, Sawada! I'm going to the gym to get pumped to the extreme!" Then he jogged pass me with a nod as a greeting to me.

I gave a nervous laugh as my arms start to go all jell-o-like. "Ah, help?" I squeaked with my mountain of bags in my arms.

Mrs. Sawada gasped again and gave her son a little nudge. "Help her, Tsu-kun!"

"Ah! R-Right…" The Sawada boy took most of my bags and my small rolling suitcase from me, and once he did I let out a shaky breath.

"Thanks kid." I entered the house and Mrs. Sawada led her son and me to my room. I dropped my stuff on the floor messily, but the Sawada boy set them on the desk against the wall. I bit my lip and gave another nervous laugh. "How messy of me…"

"Hmm?" He looked at me with a confused look.

I looked down at my stuff on the floor then back at him. "I'm kind of a messy person. I normally just dump stuff wherever is convenient for me, but I need to be more considerate, being as I'm living in your house now."

His gaze seemed far away. What was with this kid? What was so on his mind that he couldn't even keep a conversation going? "Mmm, I suppose. But that's ok, I guess. This is your room now, of course. Do what makes you feel comfortable." He finally said.

I nodded and looked around. The room was very plain. Four white walls, a single twin bed, a desk, a closet, and a dresser._ How…quaint?_ I thought, frowning.

Suddenly, I heard a huge exploding sound that made me jump about five feet off the ground. "What the hell was that?" I immediately headed to the door and stepped outside the room.

"Crap! Excuse me, I-I need to take care of something!" He flew past me and into the room down the hall from mine. He slammed the door shut behind him quickly, making me even more suspicious.

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't have a clue when I'm going to post again, but I promise this will not go on a really long hiatus like I usually do! You have my word. -crosses fingers behind back- :}<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

***AN***

**Yay, new chapter :D I really hope you enjoy! It's really not as long as the last one...oh well.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

I could hear him inside yelling at someone.

"L-Lambo! I-Pin! Stop messing around, we have a guest!"

_Who the hell…?_ I tiptoed down the hall and stopped directly in front of the door, leaning in and pressing my ear to the door. Suddenly there were two other voices. One of a boy and a girl.

"Sorry, Tsuna! I told Lambo not to be messing around with those stupid grenades inside the house. _And_ I told him we were having a guest. But of course he didn't listen to me!" The girl had a slight edge of annoyance in her voice that I found quite amusing.

"I told you to stop telling me what to do, I-Pin! And I was just polishing them, you were the one who tripped on one and made it explode!" The boy said, also with a tone of annoyance.

"Well maybe if you just did what I told you and put them away, I wouldn't have tripped on one!"

"Like I said, Lambo-san NEVER listens to I-Pin because Lambo-san is far superior! So back off!" Then there was a clattering sound, like someone was bumped into something.

"Hey! Lambo, I-Pin! Stop, you'll break something!" Sawada boy jumped in.

"How dare you push me- eat this, cow!" Then there was a sound of wood breaking.

"My desk!" Sawada boy cried.

"Gotta…stay…calm…" The boy whined, sounding as though on the verge of crying. "You'll pay for this, I-Pin! You're so mean!"

"Grow up, Lambo!"

"Lambo, no! Stop! Not the-"

_Boom!_

My eyes grew huge when the second explosion occurred. "That's it! I'm coming in!" I turned the knob and threw myself in the room.

In the middle of the room, a cloud of smoke stood but dissipated quickly. There stood a very attractive older man, maybe just a few years older than me. He made me blush. Curse him.

"How the hell did that just happen?" I backed away with a panicky tone in my voice.

The man lowered and shook his head. "Yare yare, how did this happen, young Vangola?"

The young girl on the other side of the room looked up at this man with what I assumed was admiration. "I had a fight with Lambo…"

The man sighed. "I really do wish you two, I mean us, would stop fighting. I hate being called so unexpectedly like this. So could you just bear with my younger self, I-Pin?"

I-Pin, I learned, nodded and bowed with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Yes, Lambo-san."

The Sawada boy gave a look of relief. "Thanks, Adult Lambo. You're the only one that can talk some sense into her." Then he glanced toward me, finally realizing my stunned look. "Oh! You…s-sorry for all the noise."

I laughed nervously. "Heh-heh, no prob. It is your house. You do what you want. But…"

"What?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Oh…I just never got your name."

"Ah, that's right. It's Tsuna."

"Tsuna…like a fish?"

* * *

><p><strong>I always giggle at that last part ^-^<strong>

**I crack myself up. Reviews are much appreciated! 3**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE DANGIT

**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!**

**DAMNIT ALL TO PUSS SPEWING HELL!**

**FIDDLESTICKS!**

**GOD DANGIT!**

**ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Tsuna: What are you doing, Kacey-sama?**

**Me: -glares- everything…GONE!**

**Gokudera: What the hell are you griping about?**

**Me: All of my work is gone! I had the next chapter all typed up and done, but now it's FUCKING GONE!**

**Yamamoto: -rubs nape of neck- well, didn't you back it up?**

**Me: Yamamoto…if I would have backed it up I wouldn't be RIPPING MY HAIR OUT AND CURSING THE HEAVENS! Why does this stuff always happen to ME? WHY did my laptop have to get FRIED?**

**Tsuna: EH? WHY DIDN'T YOU BACK IT UP!**

**Me: I DIDN'T THINK ABOUT IT, OK!**

**Gokudera: Damnit, woman, now what the hell are you gonna do?**

**Me: -sobs- I don't know! Dx**

**Yamamoto: Why don't you just type it up again? Something similar to the last one you did.**

**Me: If it were only that simple. Unfortunately, I never take the easy route, it's not my style. So now I'm going to have to kill you all.**

**Everyone: WHAT?**

**Me: It was great working with you guys! –takes out flame shooter-**

**Everyone: NOOOOOOOO!**

…

I'll go with Yamamoto's idea. Next chapter will be up soon.

V_V"


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**AHHHHH! I DID IT! FINALLY! IT'S DONE! OHMAHGOD! . It would've been done sooner, it's just that I'm kinda busy...**

**It's the truth! I hate homework :[ But, I grew the balls to put that aside and do this instead. See what I do for you people? **

**Actually, this is a great accuse for me to procrastinate :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

I slumped back to my room, my brain zipping all different ways with different thoughts of WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED. I closed the door behind me, locking it in the process, and began my pacing strides long ways across the room.

My nerves wouldn't even allow my mind to process the process of processing! All these different theories racing around in there, and I couldn't focus on just one. _What if…? Could that be…? Possible…? But how…_ Over and over again.

I suddenly heard a thud outside my room. Clumsily, my foot jabbed into one of the bed's legs and I went crashing down to the floor. "Son of a…" I refrained from finishing that thought when I heard Tsuna's voice coming from the top of the stairs and trailing down.

"Mom, I'm leaving." Tsuna shouted with what I presumed was a hint of hesitation.

I made an unexpected leap of action and crawled garishly to the locked door, pressing my ear flat against it. My instincts as a journalist kicked in at that moment. My sense of judgment for this nice lady and her innocent enough looking son were now on my list of suspicion. If I were anything but great at my profession, I would've just left this whole thing alone. But being the total busy body and prying individual I am, I get my job done with a nice pat on the back and, hell, maybe even a hero's medal.

I smiled inwardly at the thought of being a hero. _It has been decided! I, KC Letto- best journalist from the west- will pry my nose into the business of this teenage delinquent and possibly save lives! …Possibly. I mean, if the circumstances are right. Crap, what am I thinking? I'm not a hero! I'm just a little columnist from Brooklyn who used to write about tourism in the city and some home decorating. _

I perked up again when I heard Mrs. Sawada reply to her son. "Alright, sweetie. Be back before dinner. Oh, and since you're going out, would you mind taking Lambo and I-pin along with you? I heard them fighting upstairs and I think they need some fresh air. I feel sorry for them being all cooped up in here, especially with a new guest."

I banged my head against the door lightly. I felt sorry for this ignorant woman. She had no idea what sort of trouble her son could be in, and now she's letting the kids go along with him! _That's it. No more negative thinking. It's so obvious I was chosen by fate to save this family from the brash actions of an unruly youth! _"I should've been a super nanny…" I thought aloud.

"Ah, ok. Lambo, I-pin! Want to go to the park?" Tsuna called from downstairs.

I heard boisterous laughter and scuffling coming from the room down the hallway from mine, then the youthful voice of Lambo shouting at I-pin. "Imma beat you there, I-pin! Hahahaha! Try to keep up slow-poke!"

"Lambo! Slow down, you'll get hurt!" I-pin warned.

"Lambo, watch out- stairs!" Tsuna shouted.

"Huh? WAH!" The sound of tumbling and wailing filled the air.

Mrs. Sawada gasped loudly and then began to clap. "Great catch, Tsu-kun! You're so reliable." I rolled my eyes.

"Let me go, I wanna run to the park!" Lambo shouted enthusiastically.

"Lambo, be calm." Both I-pin and Tsuna said at the same time. "We're going now. We're going to meet up with Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Onee-san. I also think Reborn will be there too, but I'm not sure. I haven't seen him since this morning. So you have to be on your best behavior." Tsuna told Lambo.

"Lambo-san will be a perfect angel! Except if Reborn or Stupidera decide to piss me off, then it means war! Heheheheh!" I cringed as the front door opened and the sound of I-pin's and Lambo's laughter faded outside.

"Be careful and have fun!" Mrs. Sawada called after them.

I jumped up and ran to my window. It looked out to the front yard where the three kids could be seen. I kneeled down, half of my face hidden from crouching.

"Will do, mom!" Tsuna waved and started to walk away from the house.

_Just you wait, Sawada…_. I straightened up quickly and raised my fists in the air. "I will be your savior!" Just as I said that, Tsuna turned to look at the house again. I bit my lip and made a nose dive straight for the floor. I stayed like that for another minute and a half until I was certain that his suspicion had been wiped.

I gathered myself, tearing through my suitcase and ripping out a black jacket and a pair of camouflage cargo pants. I was on a mission, and I'll be damned if I wasn't going to go out there looking like a complete idiot. In my mind, camouflage made everything invisible. I barrel rolled my way over to my backpack that sat to the side of the door. My backpack's what I like to call "my little bundle of journalism heaven". Or M.L.B.O.J.H., for short. It had everything I needed: a college ruled spiral journal, binoculars, writing utensils, voice recorder, flip camcorder and a pretty amazingly cheap black ski mask for times where I have to go all "furtive stealthy operation" mode.

It still had the tags on it.

I gathered myself, pressing the left part of my body against the wall near the door and slowly sliding myself up to standing. I saw Tsuna still slowly walking down the street in front of the house. It was a good damn thing this isn't reality, because if it was, that kid would already be halfway to his destination. Thank god time moves slower in fan fictions! After all of my overly dramatic actions and thinking, you would've thought this had all taken five minutes.

**( A/N STOP BREAKING THROUGH THE FOURTH WALL!)**

I cracked the door open and slid snake-like all the way downstairs. I got to the door when-

"Oh, KC-san, heading out?"

I immediately spin around, already halfway out the door. I cleared my throat and gave her a charming smile. "Why yes, Mrs. Sawada. I'm, uh, going to get started on my studies. I figure the quicker I get started, the more time I'll have for leisure time. I'll be back before sun down."

She just looked at me with naïve brown eyes and a sweet motherly smile that never seemed to leave. "Alright then, good luck! Don't push yourself too hard. This should be a nice and educational experience for you, not all just work. Don't forget to check out the Namimori shopping center!"

I nodded and turned back to the outside. Closing the door behind me, I crept down to the sidewalk, spotting Tsuna and the kids strolling ever so slowly down the street. _Now that I've finally gotten on his trail, this should speed up from now on._ I thought as I trailed them all the way to the park.

I kept a steady fifteen feet away, so sure as to not be caught. Not like it mattered. This boy didn't seem like the observant type.

At first sight of the park, I make my escape to the nearest tree high enough as to not make me seem obvious. I struggled up the tree, but I eventually got up there and set up my mini-camp. I sat my backpack against the tree trunk, retrieving the binoculars and voice recorder.

_Curse my bony ass…._ I thought to myself, shifting on the thick branch uncomfortably. With every weight shift, leaves would fall to the ground. Upon this realization, I quickly ceased my movement and sat there as still as a rock. _Damn, that could give me away. I'd better just- oh! The others!_

I put the binoculars to my eyes, seeing the muscular boy, the tall one, and Mr. Bad Boy making their way over to where Tsuna stood by the swings. Lambo and I-pin sat on the swings, kicking their legs back and forth in an excited frenzy and laughter.

I put the recorder to my lips and spoke in a low, hushed voice. "I'm in the Namimori Park. I have followed the Sawada boy here, accompanied by his three male friends and two younger siblings (?). I am not sure what they're up to, but by my instincts I have made a pretty well thought out hypothesis…." I put the recorder to my lap for a few seconds, then back again. "And once I have fully come up with said hypothesis, I will get back to you."

I quickly put the binoculars to my eyes and watched the group below. I could hear them, faintly.

"Juudaime!" The silver haired one exclaimed and tore from the other two towards Tsuna.

"Oh, hey guys. Have any of you seen Reborn anywhere? The only time I've seen him today was this morning and he told me to meet here around five." Tsuna said, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Reborn-san also told us to meet up here. He didn't tell why, though. Why would he be keeping things from us?" Thank God Mr. Bad Boy's voice carried. I could hear him loud and clear from where I was.

"I guess we'll just have to wait here until he comes around." The tall and smiley one suggested.

"Great! While we're here, I'll go do some pull ups at the monkey bars!" The muscle head shouted with extreme enthusiasm and headed over to where the bars were.

_Aw great,_ I thought. _Who knows how long I'm going to be up here. This person better hurry it up, or my ass bone is going to be killing me for the next week…._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's how I'm ending it right now. It took me two and a half days to finish this ONE CHAPTER, and the ending is such crap. God, what's wrong with me?<strong>

**I blame global warming.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N***

**Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**I know, I know, I'm getting late on my updates. It SUCKS! **

**Oh, and much thanks to long live marshmallows. You're amazing! Thanks so much for all of your positive feedback, I appreciate it so much ^-^**

**Well, enjoy! Cause who knows when I'll update again ;]**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

_Damn jet lag, _was all I could think that entire time.

I wasn't sure how much time passed until this Reborn person came. All I knew was that my butt fell asleep only a couple of minutes after being up in that tree, and I was way too close to a bird's nest. I found that out the hard way when I had to have a silent battle between a very hostile blue-bird.

"Hey look, here comes Reborn…with Chrome and Hibari?" I heard Tsuna's voice come from down below.

I immediately picked up my binoculars and held them to my eyes again. In the distance, a little person in a fedora and suit came strolling down the street accompanied by a girl with spikey purple hair that reminded me of a pineapple in a green school uniform and eye patch, and a boy, maybe the same age as Tsuna and his gang, with shaggy raven black hair.

"Oi, dame-Tsuna," The tiny person called out once he made it to them.

"Reborn! Why have you called us all here?" Tsuna asked.

"It's very important that you have all of the guardians here. I have something that you all might remember." Reborn jumped up onto the monkey bars so he could be seen by all.

"Well what is it? We've been waiting here for thirty minutes for you to get here, it _better _be that important!" Gokudera said, sounding very annoyed.

"I agree." I mumbled very softly to myself under my breath. _I did not slap a bird for nothing!_

"Shut up and I'll show you." Reborn snapped. Gokudera's lips pressed into a hard line. _Dayum!_ I thought. _Burn!_ "Now I must warn you, these are just the prototypes," Reborn reached into his pockets and pulled out seven boxes- an orange one, a green one, a red one, a yellow one, a purple one, a blue one, and an indigo one.

All of the other's eyes from wide and big goofy grins spread across their faces. Ok, accept for the pineapple hair girl and the emo looking one that just made it. I couldn't help but lean forward in anticipation and interest. _Where is this going? What are those boxes?_

I held the voice recorder close to my lips and spoke ever so softly. _"_Tsuna and his group of friends have been met with a very tiny person, a purple haired girl, and a black haired, grumpy looking guy. The short baby-ish one has just pulled out seven small boxes of different colors. Everyone is excited. No clue why." I put it down and observed more.

"I-Is that what I think it is?" Tsuna stuttered with anticipation. Reborn tossed him the orange box.

"They aren't perfect yet, but they'll do for now. Oh, and don't open them yet. We want to be in a bigger, more open space for that. Not a park in the middle of the neighborhood." said Reborn. He then tossed the rest of the boxes to the others, all awaiting excitedly with open hands. Even Lambo got one.

"Oooooh, a new toy?" Lambo's eyes grew wide with curiosity.

"Lambo," Tsuna turned to the kid. "You don't remember your box weapon?"

Lambo looked at the box, then Tsuna, then the box, back at Tsuna. This repeated for a while, actually. Suddenly, the little boy jumped up and down in excitement, a grin spreading across his face. "Now I remember! Lambo-san will let you free, Beef Bowl!"

"Lambo, no-!" They all shouted in unison. But it was too late. Lambo stuck some kind of ring into the green box and pointed the opening in front of him. A flash of green sparks came shooting out in the direction of the tree _I was in_.

I quickly talked into my recorder again. "Lambo has just stuck some ring into his green box, making a green lightening come out of it-" Then, before my eyes, a huge bull stood, green sparks jumping off of its body. "Holy _shit._" was all I could say until it came charging head first into the tree.

"WAH!" I lost my balance and went falling back. Luckily there was a bush next to that tree, breaking my fall. Still hurt, though.

"What was that?" Tsuna cried out.

I held my breath for a moment, hoping that they didn't just see my body free fall from that tree.

"HEY! Come out of there, now!" Gokudera stood in front of the bush, sticks of dynamite lodged between his fingers in a defensive stance.

_Shit!_ I clenched my teeth together, gathering myself, and poked my head up, raising my hands in surrender. "Please don't kill me!" I managed to squeak out. I rolled out, standing and dusting myself off.

Tsuna ran over to me, concern and surprise both written all over his face. "KC-san! W-What are you doing here?"

My head hurt, I was bruised in several different places, and my tail bone was still throbbing. I really just wanted to quit this assignment and go home. What had I gotten myself into? I looked into the teenager boy's innocent brown eyes…and **screamed** at him. **"What am _I _doing here? What the hell are _you guys_ doing here? What the hell is this? Some kind of…of- I don't even know what! All I know is that it's weird and I don't like this and I _hurt._ All _over_."** I stopped, panting because for some reason I couldn't get enough air. I collapsed and sat there on my aching butt. "I wanna go home." I murmured to myself in a pout.

Reborn jumped from the monkey bars and stood there before me. "Who are you and how do you know Dame-Tsuna?"

I raised my eyebrow at this very tiny person. I've been pondering over this little guy since I layed my eyes on him. My very first question to him was, "Are you a baby, or what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, it was short v-v But what can I do? This took me <em>two days<em> to write! TWO DAYS! BAH!**

**Writer's block is starting to set in. I can feel it. I just wish that someone can invent some sort of medicine for that shiz. I'd pop those pills all the time.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**I KNOOOOW! I promised last chapter that this chapter would come sooner, I'M SORRY! Time just kinda flew out of my hands...**_

_**I'm excited to get the next chapter up, though! I have some pretty decent ideas, so I'd better get started before I forget them xD**_

_**And yeah, Hibari doesn't really get any lines in this chapter, unfortunately. I just couldn't squeeze any in. Gomen .**_

_**So, enough of my excuses! Please enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>After that whole dramatic episode, courtesy of me, thank you, I explained to them my situation and how I knew Tsuna. Then after that Reborn asked me to tell him what exactly I knew about any of this. I had a very vague explanation.<p>

"Well, before I stalked- I mean followed, just followed- Tsuna here I thought that maybe he was…in a drug dealing gang." I winced at the looks I was getting. Like I was crazy or something. But that's a totally legit assumption! "You guys don't understand, I'm from Brooklyn. When I see a bunch of suspicious looking teenage boys with a hidden agenda, I freak out and jump to the gang assumption."

Reborn raised a suspicious eyebrow. "So that's all you know? And that's all you've assumed?"

I nodded cautiously. "Honest! But now I have a strong feeling that I've been wrong…. Have I?" I bit my lip. Would they let me in? But if this is a whole top secret kind of deal, why would they let a snooping journalist, whom they only just met, in on what they're up to? And honestly, I don't know if I could trust myself.

"Hmm," was all Reborn muttered. The rest of them circled around, staring warily. I swallowed hard, my eyes darting from face to face. It took a minute or two for Reborn to say another word. It was very simple really. "Ok."

My mouth went slack. "Ok…?" A breeze rolled by, making my bangs sweep into my face. "May I get up now…?"

Reborn nodded once and Yamamoto stepped towards me, holding out his hand with a smile. I smiled back out of habit and took his generous offer. "_Arigato."_ Once I was on my feet, I pulled my bangs behind my ear, only to have them fall back close to my eyes.

Reborn turned to Tsuna. "Well?" Tsuna gave a look of sincere confusion.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to explain what's going on to her?" Tsuna looked back at Reborn with wide eyes. "She is going to be with us for a while, right? So might as well let her in on what's happening."

"I think he has a great point." I murmured and kicked at a dirt clod.

Tsuna then looked back up at me and gave an apologetic look. "Ah, uh, yeah. Sorry." And so, he told me. It didn't take long. In fact, he gave me the briefest summary. He and the rest of the gang were in the mafia. A family called the Vongola. He and the other teenagers, plus Lambo, were the guardians of the family, Tsuna being the boss as well. He was guardian of the sky, Gokudera being storm, Yamamoto rain, Ryohei sun, Hibari cloud, Chrome mist, and Lambo being thunder.

And who was I to doubt any of this? My sense of judgment and all that is right in this world has all been drained from me ever since I set foot on Namimori grounds. I looked Tsuna in the eye and nodded once he was done.

"So, any questions?" He asked.

I sat on one of the park benches and looked up at him as he stood in front of me. I cocked my head to the side and furrowed my brow. "No, I don't suppose I do. It's weird because you would think I would, but I don't because I've really not a clue how to react to this. Should I be shocked? Should I be scared? Should I believe you? I guess the only true emotion I could feel is total and utter curiosity. But, you know, I have heard crazier things. Like did you know that a kangaroo can't walk backwards? Now _that's_ pretty crazy." Now he looked at me like _I_ was crazy. But I guess I couldn't blame him. "I'm rambling, I know." I stood, running my fingers through my hair.

"You guys should go on with whatever you were discussing. It sounded pretty serious from my perspective. I guess I'll…be on my way then…" I started to walk away slowly, hoping someone would say _'Wait, come back! You should know what's going on and what these boxes are. You can stay.'_ I took another step. Nobody said anything.

A let out a frustrated groan and turned around. "Hey!"

They had all gathered together again, boxes in their hands again. "What do you want, woman? Can't you see we're busy!" Gokudera sounded very annoyed. I snorted inwardly. _Like I care._

"So that's it? That's all you're going to let me in on? What about the boxes? What are those for? _Pleeeease_ tell me. _-"_

"Well if you stay then you'll know." Reborn interrupted my groveling. "No one said that you had to leave. You started to go on your own."

I mentally face palmed. _Damn, he's right…_ "Oh. Well then…I'm staying then." I crossed my arms in front of me and popped my hip out, waiting for something to happen.

"Alright then." Reborn turned to the group again. "Like I was saying before Lambo disrupted us, _do not_ open them yet. We'll go up to the mountain tomorrow after school. Until then, keep your boxes safe and _do not_ open them." Everyone nodded and put the boxes away.

"Was that all, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

"Yep. That is all. You're all free to-" Before he could say anything else, the raven haired boy, whom I've learned is Hibari, started to walk away from them nonchalantly. _Well aren't you the badass,_ I thought.

"Well there goes Hibari. Guess we couldn't expect him to stay for long, ha-ha." Yamamoto said with a laid back chuckle.

"Yeah," Tsuna watched Hibari leave then looked at the purple haired girl, Chrome. "Um, Chrome?"

She looked up at him and blushed at the sound of her name. "Yes, bossu?" She seemed to almost whisper.

"Uh," Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you…ok_?_ Do you need anything? Food, clothes? Before you go back-"

"I'm fine, thank you." She said, clutching a sort of trident in her hands. "I should go now…" She started to turn away. "Ken is probably worrying. I don't want to get yelled at-"

"Yelled at?" I butted in, my voice edging with hostility. But she just looked at me with a wide eye, then fully turned and started to jog away. I looked at the group of boys left. "Why would she get yelled at?"

They could all sense the hostility in my voice now, and most of them looked away. "Chrome's…situation isn't really the greatest…"

I raised an eyebrow. "So are you saying she's being abused? Who does she live with? You've known this and none of you guys have called CPS or anything? That's so irresponsible! How could-"

"Wait a minute, KC-san! It's not like that! Chrome lives with two other boys who kind of help us in mafia business. They just don't like her to be out by herself without them with her, that's all. They… protect her." Tsuna explained.

I softened a little. "Oh…so, she lives with two other boys? No adults? That's still not ok-"

"Chrome and the others don't have parents. They live unsupervised at the remnants of Kokuyo Middle School. It…" He sighed and rubbed the nape of his neck again. "It's a long story. I'll explain later tonight."

"Yo, Tsuna!" We both turned to Ryohei. "Gotta go. It's almost dinner time, and Kyoko said she'd help me with my homework. I'm extremely bad at math! See you guys later!" Tsuna said he'd see him tomorrow and he jogged away.

"Oh yeah, I have to go too! I have to make it to my pop's restaurant before the dinner rush. See you tomorrow, Tsuna!" We waved him goodbye, and he was gone too.

"Oi, dame-Tsuna, we need to get back home as well. Mama will have dinner ready and you still need to do homework. I'm sure your guest has some kind of work to do as well. Get a move on." Reborn ordered, kicking Tsuna in the shin in the process.

"Ow, Reborn!" He held his shin, bouncing up and down to keep balance. "You know, you can tell me without hurting me!"  
>"But it wouldn't be as entertaining that way." Reborn said and smiled in a cheeky way.<p>

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna let go of his shin and waved goodbye.

"See you, Juudaime! Have sweet dreams tonight!" Reborn, Tsuna, I-pin, Lambo, and I all started walking the opposite way from Gokudera towards the house.

"Oh, Tsuna, Dino will also be joining us for training tomorrow." Reborn said, sitting on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Oh, alright."

I looked at Reborn with a curious expression. "Who's that?"

"Dino is the boss of the Chiavarone family, an ally of ours and the third most powerful in the mafia world." Reborn replied. "Come to think of it, you look to be around his age."

"Hmm," was all I had to say. _Finally, someone around here my age I get to meet._ "So we'll be meeting him tomorrow?" I stopped in my steps as a mentally face palmed. _Why did I just say we? Why did I assume that I'll be hanging out with this group from now on?_

Tsuna stopped and turned to face me again. "Yep," Reborn stated, "unless, you don't want to be a part of the gang."

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Tsuna smiled warmly. "As the Vongola boss, I want you to be part of our famiglia. That is, if you want to. Do you want to?"

My jaw went slack and my mouth opened slightly. _How very…touching. _Even after snooping into his business, accusing him of being a drug dealer, and making a total fool of myself, he still accepted me into his family. He doesn't even know me all that well, and still he stands here with open arms and asks me to be a Vongola.

So I say, "Of course I want to." I threw my arms around his shoulders and gave him a hug. He hugged me back, and for the first time since I got this job, I felt like I could actually go through with living here. Never would I have ever imagined this kind of warm welcoming. _A famiglia…_

I pulled away from him, wiping away a stray tear from my eye with my sleeve. "Thank you." I mussed up his already spikey, messy hair and chuckled.

"No problem," Tsuna cocked his head to the side. "Are you…crying?" He seemed alarmed to see me cry. He seemed like the kind of guy who would be quite alarmed to see a girl upset. He was really a good boy, making me feel even more horrible for accusing him of doing drugs.

"NO!" I said hastily. I started walking again, quickly as to compose myself. "I'm just…happy that you would want to include me in your mafia business. I just feel really welcomed. I've never really had this kind of feeling before."

"Don't mention in." Reborn said. "And, you could be useful to us in the future…" He mumbled at that last part.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh look, we're home. I wonder what Mama made for dinner." Reborn jumped off of Tsuna's shoulder and raced ahead of us.

"Hey, Reborn! Lambo-san will sure to have the biggest plate of food!" Lambo followed quickly behind, determination in his eyes.

"Lambo, don't be so greedy!" I-pin also followed suit.

I chuckled as the little kids rushed inside. Tsuna stopped at the door stoop; I stopped in front of him as well. He wore a frown now, looking at the ground. "KC-san,"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you want to…be a part of all of this? It can get dangerous, and if you were to get hurt because of me, I could never forgive myself." His voice was dark and serious.

I looked at him. He didn't look like such a kid from when I first met him. He actually looked more mature. I smiled and bent down to meet his eyes. "KC Letto never backs down from a challenge. Plus, dangerous is my middle name! I once had to do a stake out mission for a column on drug cartels. I had to wear a bullet proof vest and I even had my own gun! I was in the middle of the action. I would be lying if I said I didn't take a bullet." I puffed my chest out in a manly fashion. "Right in the stomach. Granted, the vest took all the blow, but I was still shot at! Talk about an adrenaline rush." I stopped myself before I bored Tsuna out of his mind.

But he was smiling at me finally, and I sighed in relief. "Let's get in, then. I bet you're pretty hungry. Have you even eaten since getting off the plane?" We went inside finally, and when I smelled the food, my stomach reminded me that I had not eaten at all since breakfast.

I cringed when my stomach gnawed at me and I laughed. "Ah, no I haven't." We stepped into the kitchen and the table was crowded with plates and bowls of food. My eyes lit up and my hands flew to my stomach as it demanded me to take my seat and chow down. "Yay food!"

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of what I wrote was basically a summary of what you guys probably already know :**

**But good news: Dino will be in the next chapter! Yay! **

**And the ending of this chapter made me all warm and fuzzy inside ^_^ I hope it makes you feel the same!**

**See you guys next chapter ;]**


	7. Chapter 6

**Finally, I update v_v You know what I really hate? **

**Standardize testing. It's stupid. **

**Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

><p>I was not a morning person.<p>

Light streamed in through the window blinds, through the thin white curtain, and lit the space on the floor between my bed and the closet. I squeezed my eyes against the light that now bathed the room and rolled onto my other side, trying to escape it. I sighed and tried to go back to sleep.

Suddenly the door flung open and hit against the wall. I flipped back over onto my other side, squinting an eye against the brightness of the morning.

There stood a tiny figure in a suit and fedora. It took me a good full minute to realize that it was Reborn and take some kind of action. I rubbed my eye and looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand. Eleven thirty. Hmm, I hadn't slept in this much since the summer of my senior year.

I was about to get up, but then I realized that I still wanted to sleep more. I groaned and flopped back onto the pillows and rested my forearm against my eyes.

"Get up," Reborn ordered, walking into the room. "Get dressed. We're meeting everybody on the mountain when Tsuna and everyone get out of school." He jumped up onto the bed and tossed the blankets off of me.

"Hey!" I popped up and gave him a look. "Why do I have to go? It's not like I have to train or anything." I sat crisscross-applesauce and stretched my arms up.

"Tsuna said you were part of this famiglia. You're a Vongola now, so you're going to train like a Vongola now. Get up and get dressed." He jumped off and walked out, closing the door behind him.

I sat in bed for a while longer, sighing and combing my fingers through my short, messy brown hair. "Damnit Reborn, I wanna sleep." I mumbled quietly.

I finally swung my legs over the side and let them dangle off the bed as I continued to rub the sleep out of my eyes. _I bet I could sleep until two._ I swung my legs out and hopped off, stretching myself out more, my hands in the air.

I went for my suitcase filled with my clothes. I really didn't feel like unpacking the other day, and I regretted it. I pack horribly. All I did was stuff clothes in without any thought of folding. I was just lucky I got the damn thing zipped all the way. I had to sit on it, and bounce up and down with a couple of college textbooks in my lap.

I just closed my eyes and picked the closest thing on top and put it on. I stepped out in a floral print summer dress, a straw fedora hat, and nude flats. I wasn't sure what this "training" consisted of, but at least I would look cute while doing it.

I padded down the stairs and skipped into the kitchen where Mrs. Sawada was doing dishes. Lambo and I-pin were playing a card game on the table, Lambo looked very concentrated with his tongue poking out the side of his mouth and his eyes narrowed. I-pin sighed as she waited for his next move.

I looked around to see if Reborn was anywhere in sight. I didn't see him, but that didn't mean he wasn't here. "Mrs. Sawada?" I chirped up.

She turned her head around and glanced at me. "Oh, good to see you're finally up, KC-san. Would you like something to eat?" She dried her hands on a kitchen towel and smiled.

I shook my head. "No, thank you. I was just wondering where Reborn is. Have you seen him?"

"I'm right here." I looked up at the sound of Reborn's voice and find him sitting on top of the refrigerator eating a banana.

I raised my eyebrows. "How did you get up there? _Why _are you up there?"

He tossed the banana peel once he was done and hopped off. "Are you going in that?" He said, completely ignoring my questions.

I looked down at my outfit, then back at him. "Yeah…I just kind of threw it on. Is that ok? I mean, it's flowy enough for me to move in, and I put shorts on underneath so I don't flash anybody. And these shoes are uber comfy."

Reborn studied me for a while, and then finally said, "Its fine. You actually won't be doing that much today. The gang will be getting out of school soon so we should be on our way now." He started toward the front door and I looked back at the kids seated at the table.

I lifted I-pin out of the chair and took Lambo by his hand. "C'mon guys, you're invited too! Let's give Mama Sawada a break day." I gave a wink to Mrs. Sawada and headed for the door.

"Thank you, KC-chan! That's so generous of you." She said and resumed doing the dishes.

I smiled and walked out with the kids. I followed closely behind Reborn, holding I-pin's hand while Lambo marched ahead. It was for my sake really. I was probably crushing the poor girl's little hand.

"KC-san, your hands are all sweaty." I-pin looked up at me and said.

I let go and wiped my hand on my dress. "Oh, haha, sorry about that. It's just…hot out here, that's all." I chuckled nervously and walked along without I-pin's hand in mine. Why was I so nervous? Was it because I'm still not sure of what I'm getting myself into? Was it because I'm meeting this Dino guy who's my age and I'm hoping he's really cute? Or was it because I still haven't called my boss since arriving here?

Reborn pointed to the mountain we were getting more close to. "There it is, Mount Namimori. Dino should be there already, so let's get a move on."

I pressed my hands against my stomach as the butterflies started to spread their wings and take flight in there. Was it because I was excited to meet him? We started to jog up to the mountain and I clutched onto my hat so it wouldn't fall off. I found my legs moving faster than a jog and I was keeping up with Reborn.

I had to ask something about him, so that I get some kind of idea about this guy. "So Reborn, what does this Dino guy look like?" We slowed down and walked up an incline.

"Why don't you just see for yourself?" We all made it to the top of the incline where it was flat. I stood still when I saw him and let out a soft gasp.

He was looking the other way, maybe just admiring the nature, but when he heard us he turned to us casually and smirked. God Damnit, he was gorgeous. One side of his blonde hair was short while the other half just kind of flopped a little into his face. His brown eyes were like melted chocolate. And, Jesus, he was Italian. I could tell. You see, other Italians can tell each other a part.

**(1)**"Egli è bello…." I whispered to myself. Luckily no one heard me. Sometimes I just don't have control of my own voice.

"Uncle Reborn, you're finally here!" Dino started walking over, and even though he was talking to Reborn, he was looking at me. I was glued to my spot. My knees locked. He stood a couple of feet away from me and looked me dead in the eye. "And who's this?"

"This is KC," Reborn came between us and stood there. "She's living in Tsuna's house for her job." He looked up at me and smiled at the uneasy look on my face. "She's a journalist. I figured maybe she would be of assistance to the Vongola so I brought her with me."

Dino nodded and smiled. "Well it's great to have you on board, KC. The Vongola and Cavallone families are always looking for new allies." He held out his hand for me to shake. And then I saw the tattoos. There is plain sight. _That's hot._ My knees finally buckled under me from having them locked this whole time. They felt tingly and a stumbled forward into Dino.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please review! It'll make me feel special and it will make you an awesome person!<strong>

**(1) English translation: "He is beautiful."**


End file.
